You're a Different Person
by deasakura96
Summary: Dia yang dulu selalu menemaniku. Dia yang tersenyum untuk menghilangkan penatku. Dia yang rakus akan makanan. Dia...seseorang yang aku cintai sampai sekarang. Saat ini dia menghilang. Bukan hanya jiwanya, namun raganya pun tampak berbeda bagiku. Kenapa dia terlahirkan seperti itu? Kenapa dia melupakanku? Benarkah dia seseorang yang dulu aku cintai? OTP KonoEne, RnR please


**_Hallo...deasakura desu~ *plak* yang gak kenal gak papa, soalnya saya hanya seorang silent author saja *halah...apaan seh*_**

**_kali ini mau ngeOTP salah satu favorit author di KagePro...siapa itu? kalian cek sendiri ;) *wong di sinopsis ditulis kok :P*_**

**_well...happy reading, minna~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

**Mekakucity Actors bukanlah milih saya melainkan KagePro dan sejenisnya**

**selaku author hanya membuat sebuah fanfiction yang menggunakan tokoh-tokohnya**

**Genre : Love, Romantic, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, dan sebagainya**

* * *

><p>Saat itu para anggota Mekakushi Dan mencari angin segar di taman. Sesampainya disana, masing-masing dari mereka berpencar. Seto dan Marry sedang asyik-asyiknya memetik beberapa rangkaian bunga yang Marry suka. Tuanku sibuk dan acuh pada kami, lebih memilih memainkan game di <em>iphone<em>-nya. Ketua hanya berdiri dingin meskipun terkadang diganggu oleh Kano. Momo duduk disampingku. Anak laki-laki bernama Hibiya sedang berada jauh tepat di pandanganku. Duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dari kursi yang aku dan Momo duduki.

Tepat di samping kirinya, laki-laki berambut pendek seleher putih selaras dengan pakaiannya. Memakai celana abu-abu dengan gambar sebuah panah berwarna hijau muda di masing-masing sisi celananya. Kedua telinga yang ditutupi oleh _Headphone _berwarna kuning. Matanya yang berwarna merah serta bercak bulat sebanyak 3 dengan bentuk berbeda tergambar di bawah kantung mata kanan menatap sekitarnya seperti orang bodoh.

Aku yang memandangnya terus menerus tak habis pikir bahkan tak percaya bahwa dia adalah temanku dulu yang selalu menemaniku saat pelajaran tambahan. Kini aku tidak berada di dalam gadget tuanku, aku kembali ke dalam tubuhku, iya tubuhku yang asli. Masih mengenakan pakaian seragam dulu dengan rambut _twintail_-ku yang berwarna hitam dengan mata bulat hitam. Aku pun juga tak bergeming ketika Momo mengajakku untuk bermain bersama.

Seketika dia mencoba melihat apa yang aku lihat. "Hei, Ene-chan!" panggilnya menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Itu sama sekali tak menggubrisku. "ENE-CHAAAAAN!" dia langsung berteriak ditelingaku sehingga aku terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Argh! Aku mendengarnya...tidak usah berteriak ditelingaku," segera aku mengelus-elus telinga bengkak akibat teriakan Momo.

"Maaf..." ucapnya pundung, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang memandang Konoha-kun, ya?" godanya padaku mencolek tubuhku.

"Ti...tidak kok!" Bergegas aku mengalihkan pandangan meskipun wajahku tak bisa ditipu.

Gadis berambut jingga itu tersenyum padaku, dia pun memandang sekali lagi laki-laki yang rambutnya diikat sedikit ke belakang. "Ene-chan bilang kau suka padanya...tapi dia bukan seseorang yang kau suka kan?" tanyanya padaku.

"Panggil aku Takane saja. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku balik dengan gerutan kulit di dahi.

"Kenapa Takane-san tidak bertanya langsung saja padanya, apakah dia Haruka yang disukai olehmu?" Momo tak segan-segan menyatakan nama seseorang yang aku sukai. Sontak mendengar nama itu pipiku langsung memerah dan sikapku tak karuan manakala memberi tanda pada Momo untuk tidak keras-keras menyebutkan nama tersebut.

Seketika saat Momo mendorongku untuk berdiri dan menghampiri orang yang aku pikir adalah Haruka. "A...apa yang kau lakukan, Momo-chan?" tanyaku pada Momo yang sudah berada di belakang punggungku.

"Sudahlah kau tanyakan saja dulu..." dia semakin mendorongku sangat kencang hingga aku jatuh terjengkang tepat di hadapan Konoha dan Hibiya. Seketika laki-laki berambut coklat membelalakkan matanya, kaget melihatku seperti itu.

"A...apa-apaan itu!?" teriaknya padaku sambil melototkan serta menunjuk-nunjuk diriku. Seketika Momo datang dan mengajak Hibiya untuk menjauh dengan memegang lengan tangannya.

"Ayo...ikut denganku!" ajak paksa Momo. Lantas saja Hibiya mengelak.

"Tidak mau...lepaskan aku, tante!" teriak Hibiya yang melonjak-lonjak untuk dilepaskan. Tak kurung dari sedetik, Momo menarik Hibiya dengan menjewer kupingnya karena telah memanggilnya tante. "Aduh...duh...duh...sakit tauk! Dasar tante-tante!" Hibiya semakin melonjak.

"Diam dan ikuti aku!" perasaan kesal Momo meninggi hingga sangat kencang menjewer kuping Hibiya. Ia tak mungkin menggangguku saat ini, pikirnya.

Saat itu juga aku berdiri. Membersihkan rok yang lusuh akibat debu karena aku jatuh tadi. Aku mencoba untuk duduk di sampingnya. Kelihatannya pandangannya masih kemana-mana sehingga ia belum menyadari keberadaanku ini. Aku jatuh pun seperti tak digubris olehnya. Ternyata memang benar, rencana Momo kali ini tak berjalan mulus. Aku memalingkan wajahku. Ketika dia bertanya.

"Hei, Hibi...heh?" sontak saat Konoha ingin bertanya pada Hibiya, dia terkejut akan keberadaanku. "Ara...kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan muka bodoh polos itu sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU AKUUU!?" sontak dengan nada agak kesal karena dia tak tahu siapa diriku. Sampai aku menutupi wajahku dengan telapak tangan, "Namaku Takane," ucapku datar.

Nampak dari wajahnya dia merasa kebingungan, "Maaf," namun seketika dia menundukkan kepalanya hendak meminta maaf padaku.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf!" perlahan aku mulai menurunkan nada suaraku meskipun ada rasa kesal juga. Lalu dia tidak menoleh lagi padaku. Dia memang benar-benar berbeda dari Haruka. Aku berusaha untuk mengajak bicara. "Hei, kau berasal dari mana?" tanyaku memulai percakapan.

"Ara..? hmm...aku berasal darimana ya?" sambil meletakkan telunjuknya pada dagu, dia malah bertanya balik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Malah balik tanya!" dia semakin membuatku kesal. "Kau tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?" kembali aku bertanya hal yang menyangkut dirinya sendiri.

"Hmmm...aku tidak tahu," nada bicaranya selalu datar ketika aku bertanya tentang siapa dirinya. Seperti dia memang bernada datar jika berbicara dengan seseorang. Aku mulai berpikir keras bagaimana agar dia sadar siapa dirinya, hingga akhirnya ada pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikiranku.

"Apa kau mengenal Haruka Kokonose?" sontak aku melihat perubahan wajah dari laki-laki berambut putih itu. Dia menoleh padaku. Aku rasa pertanyaanku ini membuatnya mengingat sesuatu.

"Haruka...siapa?" *gubrak* seketika itu badanku terjatuh mendengar pertanyaan 'siapa' lagi dari mulut laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi 180cm ke atas. Dugaanku salah tentang orang ini.

"_Aku harus memancingnya untuk tahu dengan sendirinya,"_ bisikku dalam hati. "Dia itu adalah temanku...teman terbaikku," jawabku memancing.

"Teman?" ketika dia mendengar satu kata itu, dia langsung menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya menghadap padaku. "Ceritakan...ceritakan tentang temanmu itu!" dia mulai bernada semangat menginginkanku untuk menceritakannya.

Aku berpikir, rencanaku berhasil sehingga membuatnya tertarik. Aku pun mulai menarik nafas untuk mendinginkan kepalaku agar aku ingat apa-apa tentang Haruka. "Dia sangat bodoh, selalu menemaniku setiap aku pergi. Dia juga suka makan, porsi makannya bahkan tak dapat aku percaya. Setiap hari, pagi hingga sore kami selalu bersama untuk belajar bersama di sekolah saat musim panas. Tak luput kami mendapatkan dua teman baru dan menjadi akrab ketika sedang bermain _game _dan mengalahkanku. Kami berempat selalu becanda, tertawa, menangis, suka dan duka bersama. Dia juga yang membuatku untuk terus rajin dalam belajar untuk meningkatkan nilaiku yang jelek," ketika aku menghentikan ceritaku, dia langsung menatap kepada seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan yang sibuk akan aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

Yang ia lihat adalah keakraban mereka semua. Sepertinya dia sangat senang telah berada di lingkungan mereka saat ini. "Aku..." ucapnya padaku, lalu menolehkan pandangannya padaku. "Ingin memiliki teman..." ucapannya yang terpotong itu ia sambung dengan sebuah kalimat yang menggerakkan hatiku. Tatapan matanya yang sayu itu tak bisa ditipu. Dia benar-benar kesepian. Aku terdiam ketika dia mengatakan hal itu. "Aku akan melindungi teman-temanku...aku juga akan melindungi temanmu itu...aku akan melindungimu juga," sontak ucapannya mengagetkanku. Kalimat itu...dia benar-benar bukan Haruka yang aku kenal. Kupundungkan kepala. Bukan wajah senang yang aku dapati, tapi hati yang bergejolak tak tentu.

"Yoo...apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang tak kuinginkan, Kano. Dia menyapa Konoha dan melihatku yang tertunduk ke bawah. "Kau kenapa, Takane-chan?" suaranya saja membuatku kesal. Aku tak menggubrisnya.

"Oh...mungkinkah kau sedang...membicarakannya?" suaranya seketika berubah seperti suara yang aku kenal. Suara lembut itu...iya aku tahu suara itu. Sontak kepalaku aku tolehkan pada sumber suara tersebut dan benar saja. Orang itu benar-benar membuatku syok kembali. Tapi aku dapat mengendalikannya dan aku bergegas berdiri dari kursi dan menggenggam erat kerah bajunya dan menariknya ke atas lalu kudekatkan pada tubuhku.

Raut wajah kesal tertumpu pada mata sinisku. "Sudah cukup main-mainnya! Jangan menampakkan wajah Haruka padaku!" teriakku dengan nada marah yang tinggi hingga menarik perhatian para anggota Mekakushi Dan. Mereka semua pun menghampiri kami berdua.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Seto dengan cepat menghampiri kami karena jarak dia memetik bunga tak jauh. Marry ketakutan sehingga dia memegang bunga yang telah dipetikkan untuknya oleh Seto.

"Kano, kau berbuat iseng lagi kah?" gadis yang terlihat seperti laki-laki karena memakai tudung jaket langsung melerai kami berdua dan membiarkanku untuk melepaskan genggamanku pada kerah bajunya. Gadis yang menjadi ketua dalam klub seketika menendang perut Kano hingga ia merasakan kesakitan.

"Ah...kau kejam sekali Tsubomi! Harusnya wanita itu..." ucap keluh Kano memegang perutnya.

"Diam kau!" sekali lagi gadis yang dipanggil Tsubomi itu menendang perut Kano hingga jatuh terjengkang.

"HAAAAAH!" tiba-tiba suara Hibiya mengagetkan kami semua. "Konoha!" dia menghampiri Konoha yang terbaring tak berdaya jatuh ke tanah. Sontak aku pun kaget dan menghampiri tubuhnya.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" tanya acuh tuanku, Shintaro akan keadaan Konoha.

"Mungkinkah karena perbuatan Kano yang mengingatkan dirinya di masa lalu? Dia tadi kan meniru wajah Konoha, lalu mengalami tekanan hebat pada ingatannya sehingga dia pingsan," ketika Hibiya mengira-ngira kejadian itu sontak aku membelalakkan mataku dan menghampiri tubuh Konoha.

"Hoi...Konoha? sadarlah! Buka matamu bodoh! HOIIII!" teriakanku tak henti-hentinya menggoyangkan tubuhnya yang tak kunjung membuka matanya itu.

Berjam-jam kemudian, kami membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku syok berat. Kejadian yang tak ingin aku ingat kembali pun muncul dalam pikiran. Mungkinkah dia akan bernasib sama seperti Haruka? Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku mengusap-usap terus wajahku yang berkeringat. Tampaknya seluruh anggota tahu jika aku saat ini sangat khawatir.

Ketika dokter keluar dan memberitahukan keadaan Konoha, aku pun bernafas lega. Ternyata dia hanya pingsan biasa karena kelaparan. Rupanya sifat Haruka menurun padanya. Aku tersenyum tertawa pada diriku sendiri yang telah berpikiran bodoh. Bergegas aku meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk membelikannya setumpuk makanan ketika dia bangun nanti.

Dua jam telah berlalu, saat itu aku melihat perlahan dia membuka matanya. Seketika itu juga aku memandanginya. Seulas senyum juga tergambar di bibirku. Dia langsung memandangiku heran.

"Kau...siapa?" tanya polos bodohnya itu.

"MAU KUBUNUH KAUUU?" kali ini dia benar-benar keterlaluan melupakan namaku dengan mudahnya. Tentu saja aku tak semudah itu menghilangkan kekesalanku dengan cara aku memalingkan wajah darinya. Wajah cemberut menghiasi kekesalanku. Sampai ketika aku merasakan ada yang mendekati diriku. Saat kutolehkan wajahku pada Konoha tiba-tiba...

Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Iya benar...kami berciuman. Tentunya saja aku terbelalak. Dia memejamkan matanya dan dengan santainya mencium bibirku sekitar 15 detik. Tapi kejadian itu tak aku biarkan berlalu saja. Sebenarnya aku ingin memejamkan mataku tapi saking kagetnya mungkin tak sempat. Setelah dia selesai bertautan bibir denganku, dia menjauh dan duduk kembali di kasurnya. Aku terdiam, dia juga. Kami saling terdiam satu sama lain selama 10 detik. Hingga akhirnya aku harus menyadarkan diriku sendiri.

"A...apa yang kau lakukan barusan!" sontak aku marah-marah tak jelas meminta pengakuan yang jelas tentang ciuman tersebut.

"Es krim coklat...aku menyukainya..." ucapnya senang yang setelah menciumku langsung menjilati bibirnya, ternyata dia menciumku karena bekas es krim yang masih menempel pada bibirku yang barusan saja aku memakan es krim. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau kau lapar, bilang saja!" sontak aku mengeluarkan seluruh makanan yang aku beli di supermarket tadi. Raut wajah Konoha pun seketika berubah. Sambil memegang perutnya dia mengambil beberapa makanan yang aku taruh di meja.

"Enak! Eh, maaf telah merepotkanmu!" dia kembali meminta maaf kepadaku dengan membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan meminta maaf terus padaku...dasar rakus!" balasku senang melihat dia dengan lahapnya memakan roti. Senyum lebar tak henti-hentinya mengembang di bibirku hingga seluruh wajahku menunjukkan kebahagianku.

Yah, meskipun kau bukan Haruka tapi aku lebih menyukainya sebagai Konoha. Mungkin kau tak tahu siapa dirimu sesungguhnya atau tak bisa mendapatkan tubuh dan ingatanmu kembali. Namun aku akan berusaha menyusun kembali cinta itu dalam bentukmu sebagai Konoha, Haruka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>thanks for reading, maaf ya kalo love story-nya agak standart. Soalnya gak jago buat yang begituan XP<strong>_

_**Aku buat semirip mungkin sifat mereka sama aslinya. Jadi Konoha kubuat sepolos mungkin dan Takane yang cuek-cuek jutek gitu . well...remind to review?**_


End file.
